The Fallen Kings
The basic history of the Kings begins with the creation of the first born. The kings of each Xanthian species are known as Firstborns. Having existed far back in the past, they were known as the peace holders of Xanth, although shortly after, each king would die, although it is currently in speculation, it is believed that each kings death had to do with the kins of chaos. The only Surviving king is Takara. Each king was given a district to rule over, although it should be noted that Kaiser rules over two. Shortly after the kings have died, the world is thrown into turmoil, Civil war breaks out among the residence as their peace holder has disappeared. '' '''Sybil Karasen' was the first ancestor of the mind wanderers. She was in charge of overseeing the port district. Sybil possesses the power to wander through the mind of another. She was mainly known as the dream walker. Occasionally taking a stroll through someone's pleasant dream as a pastime. She was known to have occasionally wandered through Scipio’s mind countless times as their powers as closely intertwined. Rumor has it that one needs to only look her in the eye to loose control of their own mind. She is the calmest of the kings, and is tasked with taking care of negotiations of other worlds. She tends to get along best with Scipio and Kaiser as those two tend to be more rational than emotional. Moyasu Kuro Karasen was the queen of totems. She was greatly loved, not only by her subjects, but by Takara, another member of the kings as well. Her all loving attitude made her loved back equally in return. She posses a treasured doll, which eventually turned into a terebirth that faithfully protected her. Her powers transcended the earth and she was able to hear the voices of the elements. She was the one who is the ancestor of totems, and the origin of their powers. Huette Senbonzakura Karasen, little is known about this king. Her power is considered to be one of the strongest powers if used correctly. She possesses the power of infinite empathy which allows her to feel all the emotions of every single person on the planet. Her power allows her to draw forth the emotions of people if needed. She was in charge of the Volcanic Isle District, but Kaiser took over for Huette is only a child. Takara Kurieita Karasen , King of the Terebirths, This specific individual was created with the whole of the powers of the Terebirths, meaning he was the possessor of all the items that would ever be created, he was also the king of the Artillery District. Takara is the only king to have survived assassination and is now in hiding somewhere on Xanth. Takara was seen as one of the more loving of the reigning kings, he wanted only the best for his subjects, although unlike Kaiser, who ruled fiercely, Takara ruled lightly showing that he wanted only what his people did and this brought great happiness for him and his people, this also brought the kings to notice Takara as one of the more just kings. Takara began to form an emotional bond with Moyasu throughout his years of reign, this led him to give her a doll that would act as a guard on her life. Kaiser Shiro Karasen, This king possessed the entirety of the powers of the beings that would one day be known as Incarnates. This would allow Kaiser the full powers of 100% sync in either Demonic or Angelic powers. Although Kaiser was known for mostly using the angelic side of his powers.Kaiser was an extremely prideful king, this eventually brought about his downfall, although if one were to look deep into Kaiser’s intentions they would find that he wanted nothing but the best fro his subjects, although he always felt empty. Kaiser was a king that was usually seen as Tyrannical, due to the iron fist with which he reigned. This brought about two specific kings to dislike Kaiser, these were Takara and Moyasu. The only reason for this was because they could not see the feelings he held inside him like Huette could, or the energy with which he led his people like Scipio and finally the dreams he had like Sybil. He also rules over the Volcanis isle. Scipio Kanjo Karasan, The king of the sea and tempest district. Scipio possesses the power of inner energy, he can manipulate this energy however he pleases, turning it into a physical form (Fire and whatnot) and also using it in its non physical form (Kinetic energy and that kinda thing) Scipio’s overall personality was kind, and this was simply due to all the negative energy he would feel on a daily basis, therefore to cancel this out he would always try to keep a kind and loving attitude, he had a special love for Moyasu, and this was simply because of the love he could feel radiating from her. Category:Groups within Xanth